


Unexpected

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Unexpected<br/>Summary: Damian闯入了一个罪犯与糜烂富人们集中的地下刑场，而在那儿，他发现了一个被困的红头罩。<br/>Rating: R<br/>Pairing: DamiJay<br/>Note: 不吃药以及欢脱向慎，Damian十六岁设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Unexpected**

 

“操，”

这是几秒钟后罗宾能给出的第一个反应。有那么一闪而过的瞬间杰森反而同情了他，但是很快，他就把它毫无障碍地抛到了脑后。

“是的，蝙蝠崽子，现在你要么挪挪那双僵住的腿过来——要么就转身逃离这地方让我自生自灭。只要不在那儿天杀的只是继续站着。”

罗宾瞪着他，凌厉的白色目镜预示他似乎被杰森眼下仍旧能够轻易挑起怒火的话冒犯到了。然而达米安下一刻便阔步向这里走来，那名刚刚十六岁的男孩冷硬的嘴巴线条微撇着，一副严厉又仿佛卷入了个人曾罗列的前三个最糟透情况中的表情。

“我现在真正字面意义上救了你的屁股——你该死的怎么把自己搞到这儿来的？？托德？ ”

“你就非要这会儿和那个正在墙上的人来理论吗？若你的确想听，我会找个时机好好把前因后果塞进你耳朵——但见鬼的绝不是现在。”

达米安将其中一个陷入昏迷挡路的消瘦男人踢开，他需要抓紧时间在更多人赶来前把他们一块儿从这个可称撒旦经营的地下黑市弄出去。红头罩的头盔已经不见了，但杰森的脸上仍允许留有一个红色的多米诺面具。显然带着面具可能会更使一些对蒙面义警有着特殊执着的性变态更兴奋。

在他开始破坏那些禁锢杰森的链铐而瞥到对方身上被刻意用小刀缓慢割开的制服损口时眯起了眼。

杰森瞪着他。“闭嘴，小子。我知道你在想什么。”

“是啊，若不是我天杀的竟然发现了你——我就会错过一个被几名性变态逗弄的且慷慨展现更多肌腱的红头罩。”

“所以不该有人以为只有夜翼才可能收这种烂摊的，huh？”

年长些的义警不无嘲讽地说，实际上杰森的心情从未好到哪儿过去——开玩笑，无论谁遇到这类情况都会想用尽一切手段把愤怒的尊严从那些家伙身上折磨回来的。红头罩就会这么干，而且他还会继续加狠料。

“别把格雷森扯进来，”

在几声响亮的金属音后杰森重新能够站到了地面上，他活动活动酸痛的关节，冰蓝色的眼睛却盯着那个决然捍卫起夜翼名誉的男孩。罗宾似乎比他们上次七个月前的偶然碰面更高了一点，五官也更加锋利了。奇妙的成长期。他竟然会开始觉得蝙蝠侠的儿子称得上有个确实可以外表的类别人种了，而不是在杰森的概念里曾只为“一个暴躁的儿童杀手想改善自己以得到周围人认可变成一个儿童踢屁股好手”。

他认为这是个本该被归类为惊悚的念头。杰森转身去拿他曾被卸下的武器，嘴角勾着他一如既往彰显个人风格的假笑。

“我都忘了你们的关系了。无视这个小失误。”

他故意这样道，而杰森发现达米安正看着他的后方。他扭头朝罗宾扔去警告的一眼。

“所以劳驾你的眼睛从我的屁股上移开？还是说你也被这地方激发了什么变态嗜好？”

“你整个左下半身的遮挡物几乎都被划破了。”

罗宾的态度依然让杰森想给那小子来上一枪。然后，干，在他们冲出这条昏暗的通道时杰森摸索着他的后背和部分大腿，内心极为无奈又恼火地承认了达米安是对的。他现在几乎等同于露了超过三分之一的英雄屁股，比他以往意外划破制服的程度还要糟，而杰森还没有算上腹肌上的两道裂口。

一直到他们摆脱掉敌人后来的追击并没有过了太久时间。一个短暂的，有着微妙契合度，过程中夹带几句对双方的嘲讽以及敌人枪声的搭档关系将他们连在一块儿大概四十分钟。除了杰森最后拖来一个昏厥的恶棍并干脆利落地扒了他的裤子，来到地面上后他们之间的气氛陷入了一段奇异又平和的安静。

之前一系列动荡令杰森身上的制服裂口更大了，鼓起的肌肉撑着那些最后的布料，但在红头罩的身上依然配合得强健而修长。达米安盯着它们，然后感到一阵恼火。他忍不住想更早前那几个试着慢慢割开制服的家伙，这让他变得更为烦躁，或许还有让罗宾不打算认可的幸然——为他确实早到了一步而无论他曾对此怎么讽刺。

杰森忽然扭过了头，他的新裤子刚刚换好，腰带锁扣的声响还在最后传递着，但是青年冲后方的男孩挑高了眉毛，接着他的语气戏谑并带着刻意的骄傲起来。

“别想糊弄内心，小子。承认迷恋一个体态完美人类的肌肉没什么可记入耻辱手册的。”

“你的自负无与伦比的愚蠢，托德。我天杀的没任何羡慕。”

杰森走向了他而达米安收窄了眼睑。他盯紧了对方的下一步动作，为可能即将产生的任何争斗蓄势待发。然而比他年长的黑发青年什么也没做，杰森看起来只是在一个合适的间隔外认真打量了他一番。

“For fuck's sake，”

突然，杰森决定重新说道。罗宾的喉咙干燥起来。

“我以为我遇到的各种各样的怪事足够多了——但依然让人意想不到，”

“你想说什么？”达米安沉稳的语气一如既往地具有威胁，杰森猜这是他此刻想镇定自若的手段——假如罗宾确实曾有任何一分紧张的话。

但这都不重要了。那个答案起初让杰森也有点小惊讶。

“怎么也没想到我竟然对你有性吸引力——对，性吸引力，就是这个。红头罩与罗宾？——末日级别的不可置信。”

那男孩在他的前半句出来时就站在原地从面具后微张开了嘴。接着几秒钟后。

“——你简直比从拉萨路池出来时还要疯得无药可救。”

这成功惹怒了杰森。他是指他知道达米安的嘴巴永远都像他的人一样冷酷又懂得如何招人厌恶，从罗宾还是个小男孩时杰森就明白了。但这并不意味着杰森会任凭对方拿他的死亡讥讽。尽管一定程度上这没有让他愤怒到做出不可挽回的事——他只是要让达米安也体会到部分他的愠怒即可。

好吧，或许这是个不可挽回的事。

在杰森忽然扳住罗宾的下巴吻上那男孩有个无情轮廓而又该死的为他的英俊加分的嘴唇时他的大脑补充道。几乎是很快达米安就开始反击了，身高已经和他相当的男孩从他们的唇齿间迸出低吼猛然向前将杰森撞到了背后的墙面上。然后年长些的义警感到他的嘴唇被撕咬，热辣的痛觉唤醒了他激进并想要冒险的一面，杰森让一只手按住达米安的后脑把他们暴力却同样充斥低沉欲望的吻纠缠得更深。

昏暗的街巷为他们提供了更多机会，但达米安最终松开了杰森变得湿热的舌头，后者同样将他们的距离推开了些。他们喷洒在对方面孔上的呼吸热度还未消散。

杰森对达米安戏谑地抬高得意的眉，“现在我们又是谁更疯得无药可救了？蝙蝠男孩？”

“总有一天你会再得意不起来，托德。”

罗宾将漆黑色的兜帽拉上了，达米安通过锐利的白色目镜盯着杰森，“看好你的后背。”

红头罩不以为然地耸肩，路灯的余晖从他浅蓝色的虹膜中带有危险兴趣地闪耀着。“你可真让我吃惊不断。”

“你对我料想不到的事多了。”

“我猜对此我们双方都有打算继续一探究竟。”

达米安跃上一个杰森依然还可看得见的高处，从与黑夜相融的影子里扭回头，罗宾几乎扯出了一个微笑，“或许没错。”

然后他消失了。而杰森几乎要为目前所有的发展在这暗淡的街巷中大笑了。罗宾解围了一个意外落入敌手的红头罩，随后他们又像野兽般地啃咬了对方的嘴唇。

至于此时此刻，杰森确实从未想过未来有一天让达米安出现在他安全屋的可能性将变成真的。

 

**The End**


End file.
